PROJECT SUMMARY ? DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE The Data Management and Statistics Core serves a critical purpose that encompasses all activities of the Northwestern ADC, ranging from the acquisition of the data to their storage, sharing and analysis. The Data Management and Statistics Core has undergone a profound transformation over the last five years in response to the evolving needs of the Northwestern ADC, NIA, NACC, and our many research collaborators. In collaboration with the Northwestern University Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (NUCATS), the Core established a state of the art database with a robust set of tools that assist in the capture, curation, storage, searching, sharing, transferring and analysis of data sets generated by all components of the ADC. The new database allows all subject information, (e.g., demographic, clinical, imaging, neuropathologic, biomarker-related, longitudinal) to be integrated through a unique identifier that encompasses all research- related activities of the subject. During the upcoming cycle, the Data Management and Statistics Core will maintain this relational and secure database so that it provides user-friendly and efficient access to data for approved research projects and for transmission to NACC. The Core will also provide biostatistics expertise in research design and data analysis for all Center investigators, including fellows, graduate students and Pilot Grant recipients. Another major goal will be to apply and develop innovative biostatistical approaches designed to address new developments within the Northwestern ADC. To this end, Core biostatisticians will work with all ADC investigators to analyze and summarize data for research presentations and grant proposals. Without a strong Data Management and Statistics Core the information generated through ADC activities could not be stored, integrated or shared in any systematic fashion, studies could not be designed properly, and research results could not be analyzed and presented optimally. The Northwestern ADC will therefore continue to devote all appropriate resources to the Data Management and Statistics Core, both through the NIA P30 and, if necessary, though additional discretionary funds.